HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOUSUKE!
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: ONE CHOT CELEBRANDO CUMPLEANOS DE SOUSUKE LEMON ROMANCE Y COMEDIA XDDDD


_**espero les agrade un one chot para celebrar al seme mas guapeton y rico de todo Freen Okey no pero el de rIN SI VAYA!**_

* * *

 _ **Happy Birthday Sousuke!**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga**_

 **Samezuka…**

El día más extraño de su vida estaba comenzando, se había levantado de buena mañana para ir directamente al centro de la ciudad le tocaba la revisión mensual en el hospital en el cual estaba tendiendo su lesión en el hombro. Se alisto rápidamente no quería perder el primer auto bus que lo llevaría al hospital, ya se había puesto un pantalón negro de lona una camisa de botones azul con una camiseta negra que llevaba por dentro. Daba los últimos toques a su cabello y partía apresurado. No se despidió de Rin ya que sabía lo enfadado que podía ponerse el tiburón si le cortaban aunque sea unos minutos de su sagrado sueno.

Rin era perezoso en cuestión de despertarse, pera ese día principalmente luego de que Sousuke cruzo el lumbral de la puerta y se dejó de escuchar sus pasos en el pasillo el pelirrojo abrió de golpe sus ojos, sus orbes rubí giraron a ver la puerta por donde había salido su amigo, entonces se sentó deprisa en la cama y sacando su móvil debajo de la almohada marco rápidamente. Llevo el celular a su oreja para esperar los tonos en la línea cuando de pronto.

 _ **-¿Hola, Rin-Senpai?-**_

-Ai… ya se fue Sousuke.-

 _ **-Bien, bien, quiere que llevemos lo que nos pidió.-**_

-Sí, y después… reúnelos a todos en el gimnasio.-

 _ **-HAI.-**_

Mientras el chico de primer año juntaba todo lo que su Senpai le había pedido, este se encargaba de arreglar la habitación, como todas las mañanas doblaba la cobija desarreglada de Yamazaki.

-Eres un desordenado sin remedio.- Susurraba chasqueando la lengua y observando todo a su alrededor, a sus recuerdos vinieron aquellas experiencias de cuando niños y sonriendo de medio lado susurraba.- Nunca celebramos un cumpleaños como se debe.- Soltaba una risa y agregaba.-Siempre uno de nosotros se enfermaba…-

-¡RIN SENPAI!-

Escucho Rin tras la puerta, para abrirla con calma y susurrar.- ¿Lograste contactar a Haru y a los demás?-

-Si… Momotaro-kun se encargó de eso Rin-Senpai.-

-Bien… bien echo.- Ai, elevaba su mano demostrando una bolsa decorada con figuras modernas e intelectuales era una típica bolsa de regalo la cual se encontraba adornada con una enorme chonga roja y unos listones ondulados.- Gracias, Ai… te debo una.-

-Despreocúpese.-

-Bueno, mientras reúnes a todos en el gimnasio iré a comprar lo que falta.-

-Hai Rin-senpai.-

-Ai, cuando vengan los chicos por favor informales el plan.-

-Hai.-

Rin rápidamente al partir el chico cerró la puerta y salió corriendo en dirección del cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha rápida y arreglo un poco sus cabellos para salir con ropas civiles, un pantalón negro ajustado una camiseta blanca de cuello en V un poco ajustada y una una de manga larga a cuadros rojos con negros doblo las mangas hasta los antebrazos y salió de ahí prácticamente corriendo, estaba a contra reloj, debían de preparar la fiesta sorpresa para Sousuke en menos de dos horas pues eso es lo que tardaba Sousuke en el medico.

¡~~~~HPB SY~~~~!

Por otro lado en Iwatobi…

Haruka y Makoto estaban esperando al frente de las puertas de la escuela a Nagisa y a Rei, amos se miraban cómplices ya que por petición o más bien mandato de Rin, tuvieron que preparar adornos para la ocasión, Gou estaba con ellos dos y se sentía un poco fuera de lugar pues ambos parecían platicar muy amistosamente y se miraban de forma que la chica llego a pensar.

 _-"Haru y Makoto parecen novios…"-_

-¡HARU-CHAN, MAKO-CHAN GOOO-CHAN!-

La de la coleta alta y cabellos rojos se enfureció y grito al ver llegar a Nagisa.-¡ES KOU, KOUUUUU!-

-JAJAJA ¡HUMMM!- Se burló Nagisa sacándole la lengua a la chica que expedía vapor por los oídos, mientras que Rei suspiraba susurrando.

-Nagisa-kun…-

-Jejejeje.-

-Como siempre llegan tarde ¿Qué les demoro?- Inquiría serio Nanase.

-Nagisa-kun se quedó dormido, tuve que entrar a su habitacional despertarlo y eso créanme que no FUE HERMOSO.-

-Jajajaja, gomen, gomen.- Se disculpaba haciendo reverencia.- ¿Pero Rei no me dirás que no babeas al dormir?-

-Ni siquiera ronco.-

-¡A QUE SIII!-

-Rei… Nagisa tiene razón si roncas.-

-¡EHHHHH IMPOSIBLEEEE!-

-Bueno, bueno…. Ya.- Llamo a la calma de manera dulce Makoto sonriendo y susurrando.- Si nos tardamos más, no llegaremos a tiempo.-

-Es verdad hay que irnos.-

El grupo de amigos se movió de prisa, en dirección a la estación que les llevaría a Samezuka, estaban emocionados, era un día muy delicioso ese día, el verano ya no se sentía, el viento helado anunciando la cercana llegada del otoño acaricio los cabellos y rostros de los chicos los cuales se perdieron por fin en la estación del metro.

¡~~~~HPB SY~~~~!

Samezuka….

Ai estaba totalmente nervioso, nadie le hacía caso, los chicos del club se habían dedicado mejor a nadar, nada estaba preparado y Momotaro estaba a su lado susurrando.-Ai-Senpai, debería ser más duro para que sigan sus órdenes.-

-De-Demo….-

-WAZA WAZAAAA WAZAAA.- (Sonidos de que todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo y de que disfrutaban el día en la piscina sin el gruñón de su capitán)

Ai estaba poniéndose pálido, estaba seguro de que Rin llegaría en unos minutos mas y nadie había echo nada.-E…. Etto, Disculpen…- Dijo por lo bajo sin que nadie le pusiera la más mínima atención.- Etto… Mina-san, o-oigan….-

Momotaro un poco harto, rodo los ojo y llevo sus dedos a su boca para dar un silbido enorme, y causar que todos se fijaran en Ai y en e l de cabellos naranjas.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ai-Senpai tiene algo que decirles.-

-E-Etto… yo….-

-Mmm, mejor vamos a nadar.-

-¡SIIII!-

-waza wazaaaaaa.-

-¡AHHH! ESPEREN.- Grito pero fue en vano, mientras tanto en la entrada del gimnasio ya se presentaba Gou en compañía de los chicos iwatobi quienes analizaban todo y Haruka susurraba.

-¿Qué no se suponía que deberían estar poniendo las mesas?-

-Esto es raro.- Susurraba Gou intrigada.

-Mmm, ¡AHHH! Ai-chan.-

-¡NAGISA!- Gritaron los cuatro sin poder detener al rubio quien llegaba corriendo a donde se encontraba Ai deprimido y cabizbajo.

\- Ai-chan ¿Qué le pasa?-

-Oh, Hazuki-san.-

Haruka, Makoto, Rei y Gou se unieron al de cabellera gris rápidamente Makoto cuestiono.

-¿Qué sucede, acaso aplazaron la fiesta sorpresa?-

-No… lo que pasa es que, nadie le hace caso a Ai-Senpai.-

-¿Nadie le hace caso…?-Cuestionaba serio y molesto Haruka.-Makoto…-

-Hai, Haru…- Expuso el más alto del grupo deduciendo lo que Nanase le pedía con esa mirada seria y un poco preocupada.-¡Hola, todos, escuchen por favor.-

-¿Ehhh, Iwatobi que hacen aquí?-

-Estamos aquí porque Rin nos invitó y pues para ayudarles a ordenar el gimnasio para celebrar el cumpleaños de Yamazaki-san.-

-Ah… eso… es ridículo…-

-sí, depositar pétalos de Sakura, ¿Saben cuánto cuesta sacarlo de la piscina?-

Haruka noto que esos dos sujetos eran los que estaban armando alboroto y los principales responsables de no hacerle caso a Ai, Nanase se abrió paso entre su grupo y colocándose al frente de Makoto susurro.

-Si no vas a ayudar ni participar en la fiesta de una migo, será mejor que te vayas de aquí.-

-¡Pero quien eres para sacarme de mi propio gimnasio enano!- Lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa que traía puesta.

-Oye…-

-¿Pero quiénes son esos no los reconozco?- Cuestiono Gou.

-Son, estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, siempre hacen alboroto y casi no siguen las ordenes de Rin-Senpai.- Exponía angustiado Ai.

-Esos dos ya me tiene harto.- Murmuraba furioso Momotaro.

Se miraban enojados, estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes, pero entonces la voz gruesa y grave de cierto pelinegro se escuchó en el lugar.-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

Todas las cabezas se giraron en dirección del que había hablado, Haruka y los otros agrandaron la mirada y susurraron.-¡YAMAZAKI!-

El mencionado se acercó a aquellos dos y volvió a cuestionar.-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Yamazaki-Senpai.-

-Oh no Rin-Senpai… la sorpresa…. La sorpresa….-

-Shhh.- Silencio Gou, para moverse al lado de Sousuke y susurrar.-Sou estos dos están hablando mal de Rin.-

-¿Qué?-

E-Eso no es verdad.-

-¿Digan la verdad?-

Haru y Makoto se miraron uno al otro y susurraron.- Si es cierto.-

¡EHHHH!- Aquellos dos revoltosos no sabían cómo había acabado aquello, Sousuke por otro lado sujeto a esos dos de los cuellos y los llevo a rastras fuera del gimnasio, diciendo.

-Ahora mismo buscaremos a Rin para que le digan lo que piensan.-

-¡AHHHHH!-

Mientras él se alejaba, Gou gritaba.-¡ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD MIENTRAS EL SE ENCARGA DE ELLOS DEBEMOS AVANZAR.-

-PERO RIN-SENPAI AUN NO LLEGA.-

-El vendrá, Ai…- Susurraba serio y seguro Haruka.

Y no era ninguna mentira luego de unos cinco minutos Rina parecía con el pastel, milagrosamente lo había logrado y al entrar al lugar noto que no había nada preparado aun, se encamino rápidamente hacia donde Ai y susurro.-¿Pero que, por que no hay nada listo?-

-¡RIN-SENPAI, GO0GOMEN!-

-Rin podemos explicarte, habían dos tipos y…-

-Eso para después.- Grito Gou.- Sousuke está en Samezuka.-

-¡QUEEE!-

-Sí, Nii-san debes irlo a retener déjanos todo a nosotros.-

-¡¿En dónde esta?!-

-Te fue a buscar.-

-Ese tonto.- Gruño el tiburón para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, mientras que gritaba.- TE LO ENCARGO TODO, MAKOTO HARU.- Rápidamente el grupo comenzó a moverse, mientras el de cabellos rojos recorría toda Samezuka susurrando.- Conociéndote te perdiste y no sabes ni en donde están las habitaciones.- Pensó rápidamente y decidió ir al patio, peor no había nadie.-¿No puede ser?- Se dijo el, para dar un vistazo rápido a su costado y ver que a lo lejos, Sousuke caminaba de regreso al gimnasio.-¡Ah!- Rin corrió apresurado y llego a su frente sin aliento, Sousuke le aprecio un poco extrañado.

-¿Rin que pasa?-

-E…Sousuke…- Le llamaba con el aliento por los suelos.

-Se nos está haciendo tarde para la práctica de hoy.-

-A… es-Espera.- Dijo impidiéndole el paso.-Acabo de recordar algo.- Sousuke le observo curiosos y expectante, Rin apreciaba esos ojos tan hermosamente verdes, mirarle profunda y curiosamente, Rin llego a sentir ese vacío en su estómago que por mucho tiempo venia sintiendo, se puso nervioso y además se sonrojó. Sousuke se extrañó y cuestiono.

-¿Rin, pasa algo?-

-No… nada.- Dijo con suavidad apreciando el patio, en donde las palomas estaban reunidas tomando el sol de la mañana.- Es solo que recordé algo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Recuerdas ¿aquella promesa? ¿Ya decidiste, que pedirme?.-

Sousuke se tensó, ¿A qué venia todo esto? El pelinegro agacho su rostro y fresco en sus recuerdos volvió a ver a Rin de pequeño, Yamazaki analizaba a Rin ese muchacho y el mismo habían cambiado demasiado ambos estaban altos, fuertes y eran todos unos hombres, Sousuke giro a ver a otro lugar y susurro.

-Todavía no lo sé…-

-Oi, Sousuke…-

-Vamos al gimnasio es hora.-

-Oye espera…- Lo tomo del brazos y susurro.- Ven conmigo…-

-¿Eh Rin…?- Lo jaloneo en dirección a las habitaciones, mientras caminaban él pensaba _,-"Debo evitar que se dé cuenta"-_ Después de un rato entraron a la habitación en esta, Rin no sabía qué demonios hacer para retener a Sousuke, miraba a todos lados y expresaba.

-Oye… yo… a…-

Sousuke le observaba de manera confusa y seria, rápidamente descubrió que algo no andaba bien o más bien Rin le ocultaba algo trato de averiguar de qué se trataba, entablando una conversación, se acomodó en la orilla de aquella cama en la cual Rin dormía y colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas observo a Rin diciendo.

-¿Oye, porque estas tan nervioso?-

-Nervioso, nada…-

-¿Jum?- Sousuke elevo una ceja y susurro.- Pareces como si estuvieras a punto de declararte.-

-¡EH QUE DIJISTE!-

Sousuke sonrió, echo su cuerpo hacia atrás apoyándose con sus manos sobre el colchón, susurrando.- Estas temblando…-

-¡NO ESTOY TEMBLANDO, QUE TONTERIAS DICES!-

-Entonces si no es nada de eso, ¿Por qué estas nervioso sonrojado y no dices nada?-

-Por, porque TKS, maldición .-

-Vamos, Rin dime que pasa.-

-¡YA CALLATE Y DIME QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE HAGA.-

Sousuke agrando la mirada volvió a la pose anterior y susurro.-Oi, oi estás hablando en serio.-

-Si… ya lo has pospuesto durante mucho tiempo, ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que me digas que es lo que quieres que haga?- Sousuke suspiro hondamente se puso en pie y se acercó al pelirrojo a quien observo de manera seria y profunda, esas orbes de color verde analizaban de pies a cabeza a Rin, quien estaba demás que nervioso.

-Oi, porque me ves así…-

-Estoy pensando.-

-Bueno, ya decídete.-

-Jummm.- Sousuke llevo una mano a su barbilla y después de pensarlo, señaló su mejilla diciendo.- Quiero que me des un beso.-

-¡QUE!- Rin se enfureció, sus cejas se juntaron llenas de molestia, se cruzó de brazos y gruño.-Eso nunca.-

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿Qué… veo, acaso tienes miedo?- Sousuke se fue acercando más y más a Rin quien retrocedió lentamente, hasta llegar a la pared de la habitación en donde Sousuke fue colocando una mano al costado del rostro de Rin, impidiendo el escape de Matsuoka.

Rin trafagaba grueso, movía su rostro de un lado a otro no queriendo conectar sus ojos con los de Yamazaki.- Oye estas raro…-

-No fui yo quien comenzó con las rarezas.-

-Pero, es que esto…-

Rin percibió que aquel se acercaba mucho más a su cuerpo introduciendo una de sus piernas entre las suyas y exponía de manera sensual y grave en su oído.

-Solo quiero un beso… eso es todo.-

-Pero, si eres baka…- Dijo por lo bajo sonrojado y llevando sus manos a su pecho.- Somos hombres.-

-¿Y que hay con eso?-

-Los hombres no se besan baka.-

-Rin…-Le llamo severamente ronco y de manera profunda.- Te conozco desde hace mucho y para serte honesto, no me molestaría que mi primer beso me lo diera mi mejor amigo.-

-¡TKS Sousuke que pasa contigo!- Intento apartarlo, pero Sousuke ahora parecía querer arrebatar ese beso, al notar que no lograba alejarlo el pelirrojo susurro.- De acuerdo… tú ganas.- Resolvió nervioso.- Pero esto,… quedara entre nosotros.-

-Obviamente Rin…-Sousuke noto como el temblaba y estaba mirando al piso, sonrió levemente y dijo.- Rin, mírame.-

-Angs, ¿Para qué?-

-Anda… hazlo.- Siendo ayudado por aquella enorme mano de Yamazaki el elevo su rostro para mirar aquellos ojos que lo observaban con tanta dulzura y de formas que no logro explicarse ene se momento, Sousuke aguardo a que Rin diera el primer paso pero al no suceder nada cuestiono.-¿Y bien?-

-TKS.- Rin trago grueso y susurro.- Okey.- Meneo su rostro como para dejar de sentir ese hormigueo que desde el momento en que vio a Yamazaki a los ojos invadió su cuerpo. Apreciaba los labios de Sousuke y tragaba gruesamente cuando de pronto Rin noto algo.-" _Mi corazón…, está demasiado rápido… ¿Qué es esto, en verdad quiero besar a Sousuke?"_ Dio una vista rápida a aquellos ojos y noto como Yamazaki los cerraba lentamente, para aguardar aquel beso, Rin trago grueso apreciaba ese rostro a su frente y no pudo evitar el sentir demasiadas sensaciones, desde nerviosismo, tensión y emoción. Dirigió una mano a su pecho y sintió como el corazón casi se le salía del pecho, la otra mano que reposaba en el pecho de Sousuke también percibió el palpito acelerado que este tenía. _-"También esta acelerado."-_ Aseguro en sus pensamientos, tragando de nuevo grueso y susurrando.-De acuerdo…-

Rin ahora se relamió sus labios y lentamente muy despacio iba acercando su rostro al de su amigo, el calor de aquellos labios lograron ser percibidos por los suyos propios, Rin comenzó a temblar, definitivamente esto era demasiado. Finalmente y luego de abandonar toda vergüenza dio un beso tierno, puro y casto en aquellos labios un pequeño sonido se logró esparcir por toda la habitación, Sousuke sonrió y rápidamente se sonrojó, Rin en cambio cerro sus ojos y confeso.

-Ya, ya lo hice.-

-¿Qué ERES UN BEBE?-

-¡DE QUE HABLAS!-

-Eso no fue un beso eso fue… ¿Qué fue eso?-

-VAMOS NO ME PIDAS MAS.-

-Pues he cambiado de opinión.-

-¡JAHHH!-

Rin fue tomado de las muñecas, Yamazaki las elevo por sobre su cabeza y susurro.- Yo te daré tu primer beso.- Rin trago grueso y no pudo evitar el sentía aquellos labios y esa boca que capturo los suyos, encajándose perfectamente en la suya, Rin emitió un gemido que murió entre ambos, Sousuke escucho aquello y su lívido subió 10 mil veces más, Matsuoka cerró los ojos con fuerza y trato de soltarse del agarre de Sousuke pero este en cambio, junto más su cuerpo y sometió mas su pierna para acariciar la pelvis de Rin quien separo apresurado sus labios de los de Sousuke y pego su rostro al de este susurrando.

-¡QUE, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO SOUSUKE!-

-Rin…- El no dijo nada solo busco de nuevo a cuenta aquellos labios los cuales devoró violenta y lujuriosamente, Rin fue perdiendo esa expresión de enfado y de posiblemente confusión, ahora sus cejas se relajaron y sentía con todo asombro como aquellas caricias iban causando que su cuerpo iniciara a acelerarse, la adrenalina, y ahora aun incontenible deseo de jadeo. Sousuke descubrió que la entrepierna de Rin ya estaba poniéndose dura y entonces aprovechó que las manos de Matsuoka habían dejado de luchar para susurrar entre sus labios.-Rin… no me juzgues… pero debo confesarte que te he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo…-

-Sou…- De nuevo su boca fue sellada por esos besos, Sousuke lo aparto de la pared, y lo condujo muy despacio y con besos al camarote, en donde fue lanzado a su propia cama y en la cual, Sousuke se montaba sobre él, besando su cuello y susurrando su nombre mientras que sus caderas y entrepierna se estregaban a la de Rin quien solo había logrado sujetar los hombros de Yamazaki y susurraba.-Ahg, Sousuke, espera… ammmm, no… hummg, ¡AHH EN DONDE ESTAS TOCANDO!- Grito al sentir que una mano traviesa ya se sometía entre su camiseta y con caricias llegaba a una de sus tetillas, Rin apretó las caderas de Yamazaki quien se encontraba entre sus piernas y seguía con lo suyo, lo besaba descarada y lujuriosamente, masajeaba su pelvis contra la propia suya, Rin percibió ese pene erecto saludar al suyo propio y ante aquello se puso demasiado nervioso y ansioso, respiraba de manera acelerada y susurraba.- E-Esto está mal.-

-No… no lo está.- Expuso el otro besándole mientras le sacaba la camisa y ahora si hundía sus labios en toda aquella blanca y lechosa piel, la cual devoró, cada musculo, cada espacio que su boca encontrara, causando en Rin temblores y un insano deseo de jadeo, el en su desquiciado sentir admiraba al pelinegro ir bajando con besos hasta su plano estomago en donde hizo cosquillas con la punta de su lengua, jugueteaba con el ombligo de Rin y susurraba, mientras desabrocha el cinturón.-¿Qué te parece si avanzamos mas.-

-Ag, no… que piensas que vas a… ¡Ah!- El pantalón paso a mejor vida rápidamente, ahora estaba desnudo y el otro aún estaba con ropa apreciando el cuerpo desnudo de su pelirrojo, quien se cubría el rostro con el revés de una de sus manos y murmuraba.-Baka… ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas desnudado tan fácilmente?-

-A lo mejor tú también lo deseas tanto como yo Rin.-

-¡TKS!- Rin estaba a punto de reclamar cuando noto que la mano de Sousuke atrapaba su pene.- Qui-Quita tu mano de ahí.-

-Vamos, ¿quieres quedarte así de duro?-

-Ahg, no pe-pero…- Sousuke masajeo de arriba a abajo notando como el glande justo en la punta goteaba y le permitía deslizar su mano con mucha más libertad.

-Este todo húmedo.-

-¡BASTARDO!-

-Rin… no hay pro que sentirse apenado… yo… también…- Matsuoka noto que Sousuke se quietaba su pantalón y también la camisa con prisa, mostrando a toda evidencia al retirar su bóxer con una mano como aquel pene erecto estaba ahí, enorme y palpitando, también derramando ese líquido reconocido.

-¡JODER, QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!-

-JAJAJA, NO EXAGERES.-

-ES… ES DEMASIADO GRANDE.-

-Quieres que los comparemos…- Dijo acercando su pelvis a la de Rin, para juntar sus miembros, Rin quedo impresionado del calor que emitía aquel erecto miembro, el cual era el doble del suyo, trago grueso y dijo.- Rin quiero hacerte mío.-

-¡NI QUE FUERA MUJER ALEJATE!-

-Rin…-

-¡QUE NO BESTIA, YO NO TENGO VAGINA!- Lo estaba alejando pero no lograba moverlo, mientras sus piernas pataleaban.

-No dolerá.-

-NOOOO, Y…. NO QUIEROOOOO.-

-¿Al menos aves como se siente?-

-NO….- Rin se silenció.- ESPERA DONDE RAYOS PIENSAS METER ESO.- Sousuke tomo su enorme y grueso pene y lo llevo hacia sus bajos y luego a su orificio en donde hizo presión que causo una mueca de dolor y de pánico en Matsuoka y quien susurro.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE, NUNCA CABRA ESA COSA AHÍ!-

-Si lo hará….-

QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AYUDAAAA!-

-No seas un llorón, Rin…. Yo… te amo.- Rin dejaba de patalear y golpear a Sousuke, observo por un instante aquel rostro en el cual solo se leía la verdad, Sousuke entonces enterró sus brazos en su cuerpo por debajo de este y lo apretó diciendo en su oído.- Por mucho tiempo te he amado.-

-Sou-Sousuke…-

-Acepta mis sentimientos, onegai…-

-Sou…ahgmmm, mg, no hagas eso.- Susurro sintiéndose verdaderamente incomodo pues aquel pene remojaba su entrada y susurraba.- Se siente… demasiado raro…-

-Rin… no… puedo más.- Ahg Sousuke.- El mencionado tomo una pierna de Rin y la elevo en dirección de sus rostros para hacerla a un costado, ya que estuvo así, inicio a presionar aquel recto con severidad, Rin comenzó a sentirse mareado, la sofocación el deseo de querer ser penetrado lo invadió, al cerciorarse de que Sousuke lo estaba intentando, enredo sus brazos a su cuello y abrazo su espalda, para apretar con sus dedos esta misma, percibiendo como finalmente Sousuke iniciaba la dura penetración, el ardor lo rodeo, esa sensación de aunque algo demasiado grande intentaba entrar lo asusto, cerró los ojos con fuerza y rasguñó con sus unas aquella espalda la cual ya estaba lisa por el sudor, que gobernaba en el pelinegro quien fue entrando más y más y susurrando mientras lo hacía.

-Rin, Rin… te… Te amo. Rin…-

-Ahg, Sou-Sousuke… ahg, es-espera… ahmmmmggg.- El aire se le escapó al sentir que aquella sensación de dolor había terminado, ahora sentía como aquel enrome pene palpitaba dentro suyo, sin poder contener sus jadeos susurro.- Sousuke, ahg, no hagas eso…. Ahg, siento que… siento raro, siento que algo estás haciendo.-

Sousuke dibujo una sonrisa, sentía el calor envolver todo su pene, ese lugar había atrapado muy bien su hombría, y había logrado llegar al lugar que estaba seguro al moverse volvería loco a Rin.

-Voy a moverme.-

-Ahg, no, no, no te muevas… ahgg, Sousuke, me romperás.-

-No pasa nada…- Susurro, en su oído con un jadeo, esperando a que su interior se acostumbrara, libero aquella pierna y posos esta mano a los costados del rostro de Rin, quien le soltó despacio y permitió que Sousuke se elevara un poco para apreciar el rostro de Rin y por consiguiente todo su cuerpo, Yamazaki parecía que se iba a desmayar con lo que miraba, el rostro de Rin estaba mojado de sudor, sus cabellos estaban pegados a su frente y mejillas, sus cejas juntas en dolor y placer mezclados, sus mejillas rojas totalmente y su boca semi abierta por la respiración acelerada, más abajo su garganta podía notar como esta se movía cada vez que el tragaba gruesamente, en su pecho podía apreciar esas tetillas rosadas y que estaban sumamente duras, sus músculos abdominales estaban tensos también, y mucho más abajo del ombligo y vientre su hermoso pene, de un color rosado tierno, permanecía erecto y palpitante, y sus bajos y luego iniciaba el, Sousuke aparto una mano de la cama y la llevo al miembro de Rin para masajearlo de arriba abajo, masturbándolo, Rin sujeto con ambas manos la de Sousuke y susurro.

-No… no…. Ahggg, no hagas e-eso…-

-Por qué…-

Cuestiono intrigado.-

-Me correré.-

-¿En serio?-

-Ammm, So-Sousuke.- Gimió sintiendo como él le masturbaba a costa de que él dijo que no, Sousuke al notar que Rin estaba casi por venirse libero su pene para ahora si tomar con sus manos los pliegues de sus rodillas y abrirlas para iniciar a moverse, salió de aquel cálido interior, causando que Rin se aferrara a la cama y gritara.-¡AHHGG, DE-DEMONIOS!-

Y en un instante ser silenciado en una envestida que golpeo su próstata, Rin grito, demasiado fuerte tanto así que Sousuke se agacho para besar sus labios mientras sus caderas iniciaban de nuevo a cuenta, las envestidas que volvieron loco al pelirrojo quien no podía dejar de jadear y gemir en aquella boca.

-¡HUMMMG, HUMGGG AJAJGG, Soummmg.- Sus caderas no dejaban de envestirle una y otra vez deslizándose libremente por aquel lugar que ahora estaba acostumbrándose aquello y el cual se dilato a su enorme figura, no había marcha atrás, Sousuke estaba poseyéndolo y Rin estaba en la gloria, sentía que se iba a morir de placer, ese hombre era una real bestia en la cama, nunca habia tenia sexo en su vida, Sousuke era el primero y esto jamás lo olvidaría, jamás…

-Sousuke.- Sollozó lleno de placer y de lágrimas en sus ojos, el mencionado se asustó enseguida se detuvo y susurro.

-¡¿Te dile, te duele algo Rin, dime?!-

-No…- Respondió, para elevar sus manos y cazar aquel rostro entre sus manos y agregar.- Solo… estoy feliz…-

-¿Fe-Feliz?-

-Si…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque, eres tú, Sousuke, y por qué… yo… creo que descubrí que también te amo.-

-Rin…- Las embestidas fueron más duras más intensas, Sousuke jadeaba en aquel beso mezclado de emociones y de lágrimas y sudor, eran uno solo en aquella cama, habían sido destinados para estar juntos y ahora lo reafirmaban, aquellos niños habían pasado a ser chicos adolecentes que se amaban compartirían todo,. La sensación del orgasmo en sus cuerpos se presentó, esa correntada de electricidad inundo por completo a ambos, Sousuke aparto sus labios de los de su novio y confeso.- Ahg, me voy a venir.-

-Hummg, ahhhh, ahhhh Sousuke ahhh, yo…. Ahhhh, ajahhhh ahhhgg SOUSUKE.-

Ummggg, Ri-Rin…- Ambos estaban llegando al orgasmo, el azote de este mismo hizo, causado en ambos pequeños gritos, que demostraban que estaban sintiendo las contracciones más deliciosas de este mundo, esa sensación en la cual pierdes todo dolor, preocupación incluso miedo, Sousuke eyaculaba dentro del pelirrojo mientras este remojaba su propio abdomen con su blanquecino líquido. Ambos cuerpos vibraban gracias al orgasmo severo que ambos cuerpos habían padecido violento. Sousuke se agachaba lentamente y despacio coloco su frente sobre el pecho de Rin confesando.

-Yo… lo siento…-

-Humg…- Rin arrugo las cejas en incomodidad al cerciorarse de que aquel miembro se deslizaba hacia afuera y salía de su interior, tras de este el líquido blanco que antes había sido liberado por Yamazaki se deslizo, Rin sintió escalofríos y susurro.-Eso se siente tan raro.-

-Rin…- Sousuke le miraba preocupado.- Perdóname.-

-Oye idiota, ya lo hicimos, no pasa nada.-

-PERO TE OBLIGUE.-

-Mmm SI… pero te lo perdonare solo si vamos al Gimnasio.-

-¿Al gimnasio?-

-Hai…-

Rin elevo su rostro un poco y beso su mejilla susurrando.

-Déjame ir al baño y nos vamos.-

-Si… está bien.-

Sousuke noto como Rin se ponía en pie pero las piernas no le respondieron y callo de odillas diciendo.

-Ahhhhh, me tiembla todo.-

-¿Estas bien?-

-A…. si…- Como pudo llego al baño con su ropa en mano y de esta saco el celular el cual parecía tener como 8 llamadas perdidas, rápidamente se contactó con Gou y los otros susurrando.- Hola, si, ¿Ya terminaron?- De acuerdo, denme unos minutos vamos para allá.-

 _ **-¿Oye, Nii-san estas bien?-**_

-Si Gou porque.-

 _ **-Te escuchas agitado, paso algo.-**_

-Nada, traten de tener todo listo oengai.-

-Hai…-

Corto la llamada y enseguida se sometió a la ducha para darse una bañada rápida, al salir noto que Sousuke ya estaba vestido y repuesto, sudado pero repuesto, entonces el susurro.

-Voy a ducharme, saldré rápido.-

-No, no, así está bien.-

-Pero…-

Sousuke…-

-Espérame en serio.-

-Vale pero date prisa.-

-Si…-

En unos minutos Sousuke estaba ya muy listo, ambos caminaban por los pasillos aunque para cierto pelirrojo era una tortura caminar después de todo aquello, al bajar las gradas estaba seguro que no llegaría a la última, las piernas amenazaban por doblarse y quedarse así para siempre, pero conteniendo todo lo que sentía logro llegar al gimnasio en donde antes de entrar susurro a Sousuke.

-Oi, Sou, cierra los ojos.-

-¿Eh para qué?-

-Vamos ciérralos.-

-Ah… está bien.- Sousuke así lo hizo, Rin tomo sus manos y dijo.

-No hagas trampa okey.-

-Hai…-

Adentro, Ai había logrado ver a su Senpai y a Sousuke, entonces rápidamente hizo las señales de que ya estaban ahí, rápidamente todos se pusieron en sus posiciones, Nagisa y Rei se colocaron a los lados de la entrada del Gimnasio para esperar a Sousuke y accionar los lanza confetis.

-Dense prisa colóquense.-

-Hai…- Todos corrían de un lado a otro mientras Rin abría la puerta y guiaba a Sousuke para colocarlo al frente de la mesa en donde estaba el pastel y al fondo la piscina llena de flores de Sakura.

Rin admiro a todos y susurro.- ¿Listos?-

-Hai…-

-¿Listos para qué?-

-¡UNO, DOS TRES!-

Sousuke no espero a que Rin le dijera que abriera los ojos el lo hizo y al hacerlo, los lanza confetis se accionaron cayendo toda el papel de colores en su rostro.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEANOS SOUSUKE!- Gritaban con fuerza Rin y los otros, mientras el agrandaba la mirada y apreciaba todo con impacto.

-¡Oh!-

-¿Qué pensaste que lo olvidamos?-

-Rin… ¿Tu?-

-No solo el, todos, nosotros Yamazaki.- Susurraba Nanase mirándole serio.

Las felicitaciones fueron una a una.- Felicidades Yamazaki-san.- Exponía Rei entregando su regalo.

-Gracias, Ryugazaki.-

-Feliz cumpleaños Sou-chan.- Expuso Nagisa emocionado y colocándole el gorrito de cumpleañero.- JAHHHH AHORA SI PARECE UN CUMPLEAÑERO.-

-ETTO…-

-Déjalo ahí se te ve bien.-

Murmuro Rin.-

-Yamazaki, de parte mía y de Haru.- Expuso Makoto entregando una bolsa.

-YAMAZAKI-SENPAI.- Grito Ai, haciendo reverencia y a su lado Momotaro quien llevaba un recipiente de vidrio y dentro de este un escarabajo.- Felicidades por su cumpleaños.-

-Oh, vaya… no tenían por qué…-

-BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, YAMAZAKI-SENPAI LE QUIERO REGALAR A MI PIYONSUKEEEEE…. EHHHH CUIDELE MUY BIEN.-

-No tienes por qué dármelo es tuyo después de todo además tú lo cuidaras bien.-

-Cierto, eso es totalmente cierto.-

-Um…- Sousuke se puso triste.-

-¿Qué le paso Nii-san?-Cuestionaba Gou mientras notaba como cada miembro del club de natación saludaba a Sousuke.

-Bueno… es que es una larga historia.-

-Hay mucho tiempo.-

-El encontró a un cerdito y no sabemos en donde se metió, pienso que el director lo encontró y lo echo.-

-Awwww.-

La pequeña celebraciones taba suscitándose cuando escucharon todos un saludo enorme y fuerte, de parte de cierto peli naranja que se había graduado ya de Samezuka.

-¡SAMEZUKAAAA!-

Rin Sousuke, Ai y Momotaro giraron a ver se trataba de Seijuro quien saludaba a su lado venia Kisumi con una pequeña jaulita, blanca.

-¡Kisumi!- Gritaron Haruka y los otros mientras que Rin.

-¿Mikoshiba…?-

-Holaaaaa.- Saludaba animadamente el peli rosa, mientras que Seijuro.

-Hola, Matsuoka, ¿Pero por qué no me dijeron que había fiesta en el club?- Cuestiono intrigado.- Tus deberes como capitán no solo son de hacer ganar al equipo si no de anunciar e invitar a veteranos a las fiestas jajajajaja.-

-Mikoshiba, Kisumi que bueno verlos.- Saludo.

-¡HARUUUU!- Corrió el mencionado a abrazarlo pero este se le escapo.

-Haru…- Susurro Makoto un poco desairado.

-KISU-CHAN.- Grito Nagisa.

-¡HOLAAAA Nagi-chiiii!-

-Shigino-san.-

-Ya deja eso Rei-chi.-

-¡REICHI!-

-jajajaja!- Reia con ganas Nagisa.

-¡jejejeje!- Kisumi rápidamente se apartó para acercarse a Sousuke y a Rin a los cuales abrazo y susurro.-¡QUE ME DICEN TORTOLITOS EXPLIQUENME POR QUE NO ME INVITARON TARADOS.-

-POR QUE NO ERES BIENVENIDO.- Gruño Sousuke.

-Honestamente estoy de acuerdo.-

-¡BUAHHHH MALOS Y YO QUE LES TRAIA UN REGALO!-

Ambos elevaron las cejas y Kisumi se agacho al piso colocando la jaulita y abriendo la puertecita de donde salió un cerdito rosa, que salió corriendo asustado y se lanzó sobre Sousuke.

¡PINKY!- Gritaron Rin y Sousuke.

-Lo encontré perdido, por ahí.-

Sousuke estaba contento más que feliz por todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, amigos, su cerdito y un pastelote y lo que era mejor aún su más lindo regalo estaba a su lado moviéndose de un lado a otro y con un dolor inmenso en el trasero, pero aun así no dejaba de sonreír, en las fotografías que se tomaban para el recuerdo, tenía todo lo que él deseaba, quizás la lesión en su hombro opacaba todo aquello, pero la felicidad que estas personas que había ido conociendo le llenaban de alegrías indiscutibles.

¡~~~~HPB SY~~~~!

Ya estaba atardeciendo los ánimos habían cesado después de las competencias en la piscina, en la que raramente Rin no participo y menos Sousuke, ambos se dedicaron a ver el nado olímpico de todos esos chicos, Kisumi tampoco nadaba, para nada, él era más del club de básquet ball. Pese a la rara acción de ellos dos Haruka, Makoto, Rei y Nagisa incluso Gou se retiraron no sin antes darle otro abrazo y felicitaciones a Yamazaki.

Shigino y Mikoshiba también se iban, Sousuke estaba agradecido con Kisumi por haber encontrado a Pinky y haberlo regresado a su dueño, ya estaban ellos dos solos en la entrada Rin soltaba un largo suspiro susurrando.

-Bueno fue un día horrendo, pero muy animado.-

-¿Horrendo, estás hablando en serio?-

Sousuke se acercó más de la cuenta y susurro.

-Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si… tuve mi primer beso….-

-Kuiii kuiiii.-

-Pinky regreso… e hice por primera vez el amor con la persona que amo…- Rin se sonrojó totalmente le dio la espalda y susurro.

-E-Eso… -Sousuke ahora se acercó a su oreja y susurro.

-Has sido mi mejor regalo Rin…-

-Ahgsss…- Se apartó tocando su oreja y totalmente asustado.- No, No hagas eso.-

-Hummm, ¿Por qué?-

-E-eso…-

-Ahhh, ¿Te excita?-

-BASTARDOOO.- Libero un codazo en su estómago y al Sousuke sujetarse ese lugar soltó a Pinky el cual fue atrapado por Rin quien susurro.-TU PERVERTIDO DORMIRAS CON AI Y MOMOTARO.-

-¡Humg, Ri-Rin… cof cof.-

-Kuyyy kuyyyy.-

Sousuke quedo tirado en el piso con todo el montón de regalos y recuperando su aliento, mientras que Rin se iba lejos muy lejos, Yamazaki recupero el aliento y se puso en pie, para sonreír maliciosamente y susurrar.- Eres tan lindo Rin…-

La noche estaba cayendo, si quería llegar a las habitaciones a salvo y antes dela media nche debia de alcanzar a Matsuoka, Sousuke tomo todos las bolsas y salió corriendo en dirección desconocida, unos minutos después, se unió a Rin a quien abrazo y beso en su mejilla, ambos por fin se pierdan directamente a las habitaciones…

FIN…

OKEY NO…

¡~~~~HPB SY~~~~!

Unas horas después, Rin dormía plácidamente y el bajaba de la parte de arriba de su camarote se dirigía al baño, pero debía de chequear si Pinky estaba bien envueltito, al hacerlo, se tropezó con una bolsa en el piso, esa bolsa no era ninguna de la que le habían obsequiado los chicos, Sousuke iluminado por la hermosa luna, se cuestionó internamente _.-"¿Esto es… mío?"-_ Efectivamente así era, en la enrome chonga roja había una tarjeta que decía _**Para: Sousuke De: Rin…**_ Sousuke no lo dudo, abrió la bolsa y en cuanto lo hizo descubrió algo que lo tenso y puso nostálgico, se trataba de una hombrera, y libros para aliviar el dolor de hombros y uno más con la historia de un nadador olímpico el cual tenía la misma lesión de hombro. Además había una carta y un reloj de marca… Sousuke abrió la carta y la fue leyendo poco a poco,

 **Hola… Sousuke…**

 **Pues no sé qué escribirte, pero creo que lo mereces ¿No? Recuerdo que una vez me reclamaste por no enviarte más cartas desde Australia, en fin… quiero enmendar mi error y bueno creo que ahora si sé que escribir.**

 **Primero que nada te explico los regalos, los libros los compre pensando en ti y en tu lesión… no puedes darte por vencido, eres el mejor, incluso más que yo… (Es en serio) siento que si recibes el tratamiento adecuado y te inspiras podrás llegar lejos y nadar conmigo… El reloj, significa que estaré contando los minutos, las horas los meses y los anos para que logres nadar a mi lado…**

 **La hombrera, se que llevas una y esta desgastada, quiero que sepas que esta hombrera es especial… por que la mande a hacer para ti, debes sanar… la diseño Shigino Sato el médico especialista en lesiones del hombro, que le ocurren a los nadadores profesionales.**

 **Y creo que eso es todo…**

 **Ah… no, creo que no te he dicho como me ha ido en todo este tiempo…**

 **Regrese a Samezuka, conocí a nuevos amigos, Ai y Momotaro y el loco de su hermano y los demás chicos están bien…**

 **Haruka, sigue igual de frio y tonto, ese terco nunca se dará cuenta de que Makoto lo quiere más que a nada en este mundo.**

 **Makoto… solo se algún día estarán juntos, en todo… por lo que escuche irán a la misma universidad de Tokio.**

 **Nagisa… quizás no sepas mucho del pero es un buen chico, glotón y muy hiperactivo pero siempre me saca una sonrisa.**

 **Y Rei… al creo que le debo el que pueda haber superado el problema que tuve, sin su ayuda no hubiese podido nadar con los chicos en el relevo…**

 **Y bueno, ahora vivo con un tipo muy molesto, su nombre es Yamazaki Sousuke, de vez en cuando me saca de quiso porque nunca me escucha cuando le hablo, siempre se pone a escuchar música y me ignora, pero de cierta forma puedo estar tranquilo porque sé que el siempre, siempre estará a mi lado…**

 **Bueno Sousuke esto se hizo aburrido…**

 **Espero de verdad cumplas muchos años y que este día sea ameno y lindo, mmggg, antes que lo digas NO ESTOY LLORANDO.-**

Sousuke sonrió y susurro.- Baka…-

 **Happy birthday Sousuke!**

 **Te quiero mucho, Sousuke…**

 **Rin Matsuoka.**

Sousuke se puso en pie se sometió todo a la bolsa y se cercioró de que Pinky estuviera bien, ahora fue a la parte de abajo del camarote en donde Rin dormía, tranquilamente, se sentó en la orilla y aparto sus cabellos de su rostro, para agacharse y besar su frente, Rin solo cerro su boca y se acomodó mejor en la cama, estaba cansado y era para menos con tanto jaleo, Sousuke sonrió y le robo un beso, y susurro.

-Te quiero… y te amo Rin…- Le beso nuevamente, se puso en pie y fue al baño, para salir de prisa y volver a besar a su chico, para ahora si perderé en la parte de arriba, mientras que Rin, abría los ojos muy despacio y sonreía susurrando.

-Yo también, te amo, Sousuke.-

Ambos durmieron muy tranquilos esa noche, había sido un 14 de septiembre muy lindo para cierto chico pelinegro con ojos verdes…

AHORA SI FIN!

 _ **Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh feliz cumpleanossss Sousuke n_n yayyyy uns aludo a todas las sourin KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

 _ **LIZUP LO LOGRE T_T AHOR ASI A DORMIR XD**_


End file.
